rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR (v6.4)/@comment-84.40.135.21-20180727100211
OK, so I just finished this @ 1131313 (GC 128). For reference, I'm level 118 (90/223 cars), group D-G in WTTT, and I mostly play with tilt A, SA high, TC on, BA off. I wanted to do as few upgrades as I could manage because I don't need this car now, and because I'm not particularly fond of these bars of soap with a bit of rubber stuck in. But it's relatively cheap and I like how it looks irl, so what the heck. Stages 1-2 are basically a cakewalk. Stage 3 took me a longer while, but, again, no frills. Stage 4 only bothered me because I kept drifting in 4.4. Michael is slow, but if you lose control too often, he'll make up just enough space to make you life miserable. The only real test here is stage 5. If you go significantly below the rec'd PR (e.g. 54.8 v. 57.9), you can only slow the bots down by failing to win. This takes a lot of time. I needed upwards of 20 tries for all of 5.1-5.4. - In 5.1, you just need to be patient and let them win a few times, and they will eventually let you in. Once I started winning, it took me maybe 2 tries to make up the distance - as the leaders slow down, so do the stragglers, so you just need to lap the last car and coast to victory (to keep the bots slow). - 5.2 is more of the same - if you lose enough times, Zoe and santos will become slow enough for you to catch up with. Speed is a marginal issue: brake just enough to avoid skidding and you'll be fine. - 5.3 took me ages because I hate drifting. Tried different configurations, but eventually finished with tilt A, SA high, TC & BA off. Only skid on the main straight if you're 50m+ ahead! It also helps to take it slow through the narrowest turns at the opposite end of the track. - 5.4 (tilt B, SA high, TC on, BA off) is just a question of figuring out the best braking points and timing the throttle. Initially, I struggled to go beyond ca. 180kph, but after umpteen attempts, I finally managed to cross into 190kph+ territory. Finished somewhere around the 20th attempt, speed >196kph (Zoe: 193.3). After all this, 5.5 was super-easy. I ran it twice - I skidded off at 5th turn on 1st try - but it was all about patiently making up distance. Bumped Zoe off at the sharp left-hander before the last section and from then on, I only need to stay on track. All in all, this event will be very easy for you if you want to run it on rec'd PR; you can certainly make it @ 1131333 (my initial strat); but if you have the time, you can try to cut your expenses. The car is gonna be a soap bar, anyway, so you might as well take the opportunity to train your drifting skills.